


Can An Akuma Have A Heart?

by Ambernot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hawkmoth, oneshots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around Akuma victims showing compassion to their loved ones.





	1. Lady Wifi

Nino gulped as he looked as his akumatized girlfriend. She had him pinned against a wall, her finger in his chest. A smirk was across her lips. Even in her akumatized form, she was beautiful. Scary as f###, but beautiful.

“Nino…” She said. 

He forced a smile. “Hey Alya.”

She frowned, “That is not my name.” She snapped at him. “My name is Lady Wi-Fi.” 

He flinched slightly. “Y-y-yea,” he stuttered. “Sorry Babe. It won’t happen again.”

She laughed, “You are not really scared of me, are you? You know I never hurt you." She put her hand to his cheek. "I could never hurt my boyfriend... Chloe on the other hand….”  
“You really are not planning on killing Chloe, right?” He asked awkwardly.

She put her finger to his lips. “Shush. Hawkmoth has only given me a few minutes before I have to do his dirty work.”

She pulled away her finger and shoved her lips onto his.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review or add requests.

Chat Noir landed on the boat with his baton drawn.. Nathaniel was a nice boy, but his akumatized version attacked Chloe. Now he had forced Marinette to go on a date with him. Akumas always brought out the worst in people. He was fully prepared to protect his princess against the villain. He was shocked when the akuma did not attack him, but instead he put his arm in front of Marinette. It was almost as if the villain wanted to protect her. It was ironic.

“What am I doing wrong?” He demanded.

“.... What?”

“What. Am. I. Doing. Wrong?” The Akuma spit at him. “Am I hurting anyone? Am I breaking any laws?”

“You forced her to go on a date with you!”

“She came willingly! I invited her and she came! Right Mari?”

Both males turned to the female. Her eyes were wide and she looked between the two. “Well-”

“Of course she came! Who knows what you would have done to her if she said no!” Chat snapped back. “The poor girl is probably terrified!”

Chat stepped forward to advance, but the Akuma stepped back and took her with him. Chat growled in frustration. He had hoped to make him angry enough so he would start the fight. That way he could get him away from Mari.

“Just let me finish my date! Then we can fight or whatever!” A butterfly appeared on his face. “And I don’t want to hear from you! I will do your bidding when I am finished!”

There was an awkward silence. The butterfly disappeared and The Red Head glared at Chat. The air was tense as they both waited for either to make a move. Bright blue eyes bared into stunning green eyes. “No. This ends now.” Chat insisted.

“Do you really want to fight now? Where Marinette can get in the way? Some hero you are.”

“You are possessed by an akuma! There is no telling what you could do!”

“Wait.” Mari spoke up. She put her hand on The Monster’s shoulder. “I will stay. We can finish our date.”

“I won’t allow it!” Chat snapped. There was no way he was going to let Mari stay with that thing. “You-”

“It is not your choice! You two can have your pissing contest later.” She growled. “ Meanwhile, you can watch from afar if you are worried. But if you try anything before we are finished, I will kick your ass. And no funny business from you either, Tomato.”

Both males stood shocked at the girl. At the moment, she was scarier than Hawkmoth himself.


End file.
